Loyalty to Fire
by Akia and Amora
Summary: Rukia Urahara was the princess of a prosperous kingdom until one day her whole kingdom was burned to the ground and all her people massacred. As the sole survivor she joins the Zaibach empire and trains to be a Dragon Slayer under Dilandau. the only probl
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Story summary: Rukia Urahara was the princess of a prosperous kingdom until one day her whole kingdom was burned to the ground and all her people massacred. As the sole survivor she joins the Zaibach empire and trains to be a Dragon Slayer under Dilandau. the only problem is no one believes she can succed being a girl, but she proves them wrong and becomes a Dragon Slayer and a strong warrior. But what happens next?(sorry terrible summary)

Pairings: VanxHitomi, AllenxMillerna, RukiaxDilandau...plus random little pairings.

Rating: M for blood, violence, language, alchohol use and possible lemons later on...WAY later on.

Also the name does suck, so any suggestions for names would be VERY appreciated.Another small not is that this is going to have bits of ther movie and the show in it.

Loyalty to Fire

Chapter 1

_Memories of Long Ago_

Rukia lounged in a chair dreading dinner. Her parents invited old friends over to the castle for dinner and they would be bringing thier son and daughter. Rukia had just turned four years old and she had heard the daughter was four as well. Their son was seventeen years old. She did not know these people, and she did not like gatherings of any sort. She was a very shy girl and didn't like the feeling of people looking at her.

" Rukia!" came a call from downstairs. Her mother was summoning her to dinner. Rukia gulped and walked downstairs. She straightend out her white and pink dress and entered the dining hall. Seated at the table was her father his dark brown hair had a streak of silver on the right side and his green eyes sparkled intelligence beyond compare. Her mother sat next to him. She had long blonde ahir and blue sparkling eyes. Across from them was another couple. both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The wives hair was a bit more pale. Next to his mother sat a teenage boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a pale blonde girl with ice blue eyes.

Rukia bit her lip, very nervous under the looks of the other people in the hall. She had long brown hair and blue eyes obviously inherited from her mother. I was pulled up slightly by a pink ribbon.

" Rukia dear, don't be shy. Come sit down." Said her mother encouraging her. She walked slowly to the seat next to her mother.

" Rukia, this is Mr and Mrs. Schezar. This is thier son Allen and thier daughter Celena." " Pleased to meet you." Rukia said shyly.

" You too." Said an equally shy young girl. Rukia glanced at the girl, Celena, who was as red as Rukia knew herself to be. They ate dinner listening to the adults converse.

" Father..?" Rukia asked suddenly.

" Yes?" Her father replied.

" May I take Celena to the gardens?" Rukia asked embaressed.

" Yes you may, as long as Allen accompanies you.That's no problem is it?" Said her father turning to Allen.

" No not at all." was the calm reply from Allen.

" Thanks Dad!" Rukia stood and walked over to Celena and led her to the gardens. A soft sweet scent exploded into thier noses as they entered the gardens. A myriad of colors surrounded them as flowers of all sizes and colors came into sight. A small herb garden gave off a musty yet sweet scent as they walked by and also a small hint of peppermint made it's way to thier noses as well. She heard Celena gasp as she saw the cherry blossom trees in the distance

" It's beautiful." Said Celena breathlessly taking in the sights. She turned looking at everything. Allen glanced at it all with a level look.

" Yeah, me and momma planted all these flowers." She said pointing at the rows of flowers to thier left. They ranged from pink carnations to red roses to columbines all arranged to compliment eachother.

" Really?" Asked Celena amazed. Rukia nodded vigorously. Allen looked at the small girl adn definatly could tell she was proud.

" uh-huh. It took us a while but we did it." Explained Rukia.

' That's so cool." Said Celena all starry-eyed.

' My momma's a real good planter!" Said Rukia with great pride.

" Rukia! Celena! Allen!" They all turned to eachother and nodded in communal agreement and walked inside the castle side by side. Oukia and Celena smiled at eachother.

" I had fun."

" Me too." was the happy reply.

" We have to leave now." Said Mr. Schezar.

" Aww...Well bye Rukia. Hope to see you again." Said Celena reverted back to her shyness.

" Me too." Rukia said. They waved goodbye as thier carriage drove away.

" Okay Rukia. It's time for bed." Said her mother.

" Okay." Rukia followed her mother into her room and changed into a nightgown. She got under the covers and snuggled up under them. Then her mother sat by her bed and started her daily routine for nighttime. First was tucking Rukia in tightly beneath her covers then her mother sang to her which put her straight to sleep. Her mother's voice was like an angel's.

" What shall we sing tonight?"

" Sora!" Rukia said happily. She loved the ballad about the dragon, even if she really didn't get it. She awlsys just thought it sounded so beautiful and even though she didn't understand what was being said to her she loved it anyway.

'_ Win Dain a lotica, en vai turi silota. Fin dain a loluca, en dragu a se lain. Vi faru les shutai am. en riga lint. Win Chent a lotica, en vai turi silota. Fin dain a loluca si katigura neuver. florlelia for chesti si entinta. la, la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la fontina blu cent des cravi esca letismo. la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la des quantam les finde reve.Win dain a lotica en vai turi silota. Fin dain a loluca en dragu a se lain, vi faru, les shutai am. en riga lint.'_

Rukia fell asleep and her mother exited the room and blew out the torch lighting the room.

In her dream she saw flames miles high and people running. She also saw people with swords running through the crowd. She awoke suddenly and noticed it was day.' Same old Same old.' she thought and went along on her day. She always had odd dreams like those.

Two years later Rukia sat at her piano playing many songs for her mother until she was sastisfied. Rukia having turned six years old recently was being trained to be a lady and learing to play piano.

" That's good Rukia." Said her mother. Rukia stood and curtsied." Very good, but bring your left foot back a little bit." Rukia shifted a little bit." That's better. Now come down to eat." Rukia followed her mother downstairs and curtsied to her father as they sat at the table and enjoyed thier meal. After dinner her mother sent her upstairs to get cleaned up.

Rukia let the warm water fill up in the tub then slipped in. After she finished she brushed out her hair and got into a white nightgown. She tied her hair in a white ribbon. She slipped into bed and immediatly fell asleep.

" WE ARE UNDER SIEGE! GET ALL MEN TO THE CASTLE GATES IMMEADETLY!" Yelled a guard outside her room. the sound of boots rushing down the halls echoed throughout the castle.

She awoke with a start and walked on her balcony. Down below people were fighting with swords and there was blood everywhere. The castle was on fire. She ran down the stairs that connected her room to a lower level and ran throgh the corridors until she saw fire up ahead. She turned and ran down a side stair case and outside the castle. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back. She ran across the field trying to get to the river that surrounded the castle and divided it from the rest of the country. She dodged around lots of people till she noticed one of the enemy coming at her. She looked around and saw a sword on the ground that had once been weilded by a warrior. She picked it up and held it like she saw the knights and guards at the castle do. The guy charged at her and she barely blocked it. She swung akwardly and hit his shoulder."You little bitch." Said the man angrily.She winced as he swung and hit her side, but she barely felt it as the survival instinct took over and gave her immunity to the pain. While he was recovering from the charge she ran towards the entrance to the forest. The enemy came up behind her and she thrusted with her sword clumsily and closed her eyes. She noticed that she felt no pain.She opened a cautious eye and looked at the man. His eyes were blank. She had stabbed him in the lungs and heart killing him on impact. She took her sword and looked at her gown and hands. both were covered in blood. Bile rose in her throat as she smelt the dead bodies and blood. blood dripped down her side and flowed down her leg. The wound wasn't to deep luckily but she still felt faint from bloodloss and the smell of smoke and blood.

She looked around for someone to help her and noticed a man with a young silver boy around her age both staring at her. She ran over to them dragging the sword. She clutched it as if her life depended on it. She walked up to the man.

" please help me." She begged the man. He glanced down at the young girl before him.

" Do you know who attacked you?" Asked the man.

" No i don't." She replied confused.

" It was a nation that did not like your father's alliance with Zaibach. So they did this to get rid of our allies. My name is Folken Strategos of the Zaibach empire. If you want to get revenge for your family then join us." Said the man. Rukia stared at the man looking for a sign that he was lying to her." I am not lying." He said as if reading her thoughts. The man had spiky blueish hair and wore a black cloak so none of his body showed.

" Okay." She said." I'll come with you."

" So what is your name?"asked the man. For being the mysterious looking guy that he was he seemed almost caring to her. She knew instinctivly that she could trust this man.

" I am Rukia Urahara." She said quietly. She glanced at the boy. He hadn't said a word so far.He seemed sort of withdrawn, or just very shy. She could not tell which, maybe it was both.

The man glanced at the boy and told him to introduce himself. The boy frowned slightly.

" I am Dilandau Albatou." Said the boy. Rukia moved and got a good look at him. He was a few inches taller than her. He had short silver hair and fire red eyes.

" Now come along there is much work to be done." Said the man, beckoning the two young children to follow him. They followed him without a single word passing between them as the two children walked side by side.

A/N: So how'd you like it? I admit that it's not the best but it'll hopefully get better. so please Review and give me helpful suggestions to improve it. And no flames they will be used for Dilandau's enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes i know Dilandau is VERY OOC in this chappy but he is suposed to be, he's gonna turn all pyro/psycho later on just baer with me. alos yes i know they talk alot and very well for eight year olds, but then Rukia was raised as a noble so she had to learn early on to speak well...and Dilly...who knows about him...

Chapter 2

Talks by Candlelight

Rukia sat on her bed staring at the small candles flickering flame intently. She had been at the Viole for a couple years now and was used to the routine. Though now she just heard she had to start training to be a dragon slayer tomorrow,a nd she was really nervous. She had been laying in bed for at least an hour when she got bored and just sat in her bed instead and lit her candle.

" Rukia? Are you still awake?" Called a voice from outside her door. She looked up suddenly and walked over to the door. She slid it open and there stood..."Dilandau? Why are you here?" She asked.

" I couldn't sleep and it seems like you couldn't either." He stated simply. She raised an eyebrow.

" I see." She said a little skeptically." So what do you want anyway?"

" Well, i was bored and walking around. So seeing as were both up, wanna talk?" He asked her.

" Umm, sure." She said, motioning him into her room. She slid the door shut so they wouldn't disturb anyone." So what do you want to talk about?"

" I don't know." Dilandau replied running a hand through his hair while staring at the flame of the candle. They just sat there in silence for a couple minutes until..." Is my candle really THAT intresting that you can't say a word to me?" Rukia said angrily. Dilandau snapped out of it and turned to her.

" Sorry, just spacing." He said apoligeticly.

" Dilandau?"

" yes?"

" How did you come to be here?"

" Lord Folken saved me. I don't know what happened exactly but i was wandering through the forest for days without food or water, near death when he found me and brought me here. i've only been here for about a month longer than you." He said.

" Do you remember anything beyond that?"

" No, before that everything is a blank. I think i may have been running from somewhere that's why i was there but i don't know..." He said quietly his eyes slighty downcast. She put a hand hesitantly on his shoulder. He jerked and turned to face her.

" I'm...very sorry, it must be hard not knowing where you come from, where your family is. i couldn't imagine not have knowing my parents at all." She said her eyes apolegetic.

" But it's not so bad, if i never knew them i wouldn't get hurt when they're gone, cause they were never there."

" I guess..."She turned away from him.

" oh! i'm sorry, i didn't meant to..."

" It's okay..." She turned back to him." Aren't you worried about starting training tomorrow?"

" Me? No way." He said boastfully.

" Oh?" She asked skeptically.

" Yes."

" then why are you up so late if you aren't worried?" when he didn't answer right away a small smirk grew on her face." Ah ha! You are worried!"

" you don't have to say it so loud." He protested with a small pout.

" Well, we should get some sleep." Rukia said laying back in her bed.

" I guess you're right. See you tomorrow." He walked out of the room and rukia blew out her candle and went to sleep.

She awoke at dawn and walked down the deserted hallway of the Vione to the training room. She knocked hesitantly and then she turned the knob and walked inside. Inside was an older man, thirty at least and other children around her age. And Dilandau. She glanced at one of the children, a blonde boy with blue eyes and then at the rest of the children memorizing them.

" Oaky, get into a line in the center of the room." Said the instructer. The man's hair was brown in a cropped fashion. He had a couple scars visable on his face and his arms. His eyes were menacing blck holes ready to suck in a ny unsuspecctig people.

" everyone state thier names and ages." First in the line was the blonde boy.

" My name is Chesta, i'm 9 years old." _Chesta...Ah ha! I thoguht i knew him!_

The next was a boy with poofy blonde hair that looked like a sheep sat on the poor boy's head." I am Guimel and i'm 9 as well."

After Guimel was a boy that had brown hair hanging loosly to his shoulders." I am Dallet and I am 10 years old." Next to him was a boy with dirty blonde hair.

" I'm Gatty. i am 8 years old." After him was a boy with short brown hair.

" I am Miguel, and i'm 8."

Beside Miguel was a boy with semi long black hair." I am Viole, and i am 10."

The next person in line was Dilandau." I am Dilandau adn i am 8 years old."

Then it was Rukia's turn.she felt weird being the only girl there and having the othrs stare at her slightly." I am Rukia and I am 8 years old." The instructor glanced at her as well.

" A girl? What was Folken thinking? Putting a weak little girl in the ranks of the Dragonslayers. Girl, you should quit now before you get hurt. It will do us no good to have a little girl who crys when she gets a little cut and endangers the rest of the team. You should just leave here now." Rukia stared at him in disbelief and anger. She clutched her hands slightly .

" I will not quit." She said. The instructor looked shocked.

" What was that?" He asked.

" I will not quit!" she said louder." I am not a weak little girl! I can be as good as any of the boys!"

The instructor grinned slightly." Then prove it, prove you belong here." He tossed he a practice sword which she caught." You will spar with me, and if you can hold your own for five minutes i will let you stay." Rukia glanced at the other kids as she heard some whispers of doubt in her._I'll show them!_

" Okay, I'll do it." She head slightly shcoked whispers as she walked forward. THe instructor had his practice sword in hand then lunged at her. She quickly ducked away from it then got behind him and held her weapon ina defensive position. He swung over head and she put her sword up barely in time. She swung to hit his left side and he dodged to the right swiftly and tried hitting her right side. She put her sword horizontal block it. He moved suddenly and grazed her right arm with his sword. White danced infront of her eyes as pain shot throughout her arm. She grimaced and ducked under another lunge. She breathed in sharply and lunged at his side while he was recovering from his lunge. he swung his sword and locked blades with her pushing her back slowly. She broke the contact and swung overhead.He took the opportunity to hit her in the stmach with the hilt of his sword. She moaned and fell to her knees then he hit her in the back making her fall to the ground. He held the cold steel against her throat.

" how long was that?" The instructor asked one of the boys.

" I'd have to say at least eight minutes sir." Replied Miguel. Rukia felt herself smirk slightly.

" Looks like you proved yourself but we will be watching you, any weakness and you are out." said the instructor removing his blade from her neck and standing.

" Yes sir." She said getting to her feet. During training she couldn't help but to hear the still disbelieving whispers of the boys and so when she got to her room that night she slammed the door shut. She cried out in frustration and sank to her knees. Then she glanced at her table and saw a small dagger. She stood and unsheathed the tiny but deadly blade. It had belonged to her mother, she had passed it down to her so she'd always have protection on hand. She held it tightly in her hand and she held her hair in the other. she quickly drew the dagger through her hair. Brown tresses hit the floor and she didn't know why but silent tears streamed down her face as she watched the brown mass fall.


End file.
